


《耳后 | PWP》

by mangdaoshi



Category: NineBraids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 16:27:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17666045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangdaoshi/pseuds/mangdaoshi





	《耳后 | PWP》

他们很久没有住在一起了。杨九郎偶尔会上来借洗漱用品，穿着酒店的薄拖鞋，穿过几扇门或一整条走廊，他叩门的声音又短又脆，像是发摩斯电码，三下，意思是：我能进去么。  
张云雷鲜少有这么困的时候，他浑身是疼，每一颗钉子都钻在肉里，去开门时也没有露出笑，也没有说话，两个人沉默地看了一眼对方，杨九郎走进来，张云雷微微侧了侧身子，他皱眉，半边身子靠在门口的衣柜上。杨九郎量出他的疲累来，一瞬间有些慌乱：“疼我就不来打扰您了……”  
“没，你动作快点儿。”  
“得嘞。”  
张云雷半侧着身子躺在床上，蜷成一块奶糖刷手机，今夜不是个好时候，但他能闻见浴室里飘来的水汽，湿湿厚厚，眼皮被这股潮意粘连在一块儿，将将要睡过去。  
他睡着的当口儿，杨九郎给他拉了被子，张云雷困得五感漂浮，只能辨认出一只手把柔软的被子拉到他下巴上，然后他瞬间醒了过来。  
杨九郎被吓了一跳，张云雷乌蒙蒙的眼睛睁大了看他，手腕被攥住了，张云雷手心是凉的。  
“你睡。”  
“倒着说。”  
杨九郎飞快转了一下脑子，笑出声：“您这样还折腾自己呢？”  
“又不用我动。”张云雷松开他的手，又缩成一团。  
“成，您倒是先露个脸给我。”杨九郎的膝盖跪在床上，左右端详一下，张云雷挺高一小伙子，缩起来就一团棉花那么大。  
“露脸干嘛......”张云雷的声音闷闷的，“关灯。”  
“露脸亲您啊。”杨九郎憋着笑腻上去，他也躺下侧了身，手环住细瘦的腰肢，吐息喷在张云雷耳廓上，“露个给我瞧瞧呗，不给瞧我可走了昂。”  
张云雷不说话，一会儿动了动，慢慢翻过来，杨九郎松了他腰间的手臂，捋他的额发，捋出他的额头来，但并没有亲上去。  
张云雷打了个呵欠，似乎又要睡着了。  
“诶诶诶怎么回事儿，遛傻小子呢，睡了我可不管你了啊。”  
“放屁。”怀里的人抬起头来看他，睫毛密密连成一片，“不管个屁。”  
“管，我还能不管么，不管谁也不能不管您是不是？”  
“你就憋着......唔。”  
咬着唇瓣，舌尖顺缝隙抵进去揉着齿关，张云雷懵了一瞬，困意顺着脊梁骨溜走了。杨九郎嘴里还有牙膏的薄荷味，两片唇被轻轻咬开，张云雷顺从地让他吻进来，舌尖完成一次会晤。  
“嘶......别咬人啊，再咬我可告儿你......”  
杨九郎翻身把张云雷压下去，手撑在张云雷头边，上下相克，捏着下巴抬高他的头，口腔里柔软地搅弄在一块儿，细细舔舐他的上颚。  
杨九郎记得有一次微博刷到张图，猫狗敏感点分布，猫非得一处一处标出来，狗就是别人摸它，哪儿哪儿都爽。他觉得他也能给张云雷画张这样的图，再把上颚，耳垂，后腰，腿根和膝盖窝标上小红点，他早就摸熟了，每次投机取巧专门照顾着这些地儿，张云雷就像一只被摸顺了毛的猫一样抖得厉害。  
张云雷特怕痒，手顺着脊柱的凹陷抚下去就不行了，他也搂着杨九郎的腰，想把人摁下来，抵消那么点儿压迫感。杨九郎很顺从，一路咬进他锁骨里，又不敢在显眼的地方留印子，只敢啮一口，舔一口。  
“就你这嘬的本事真成，能嘬到明晚去。”张云雷揪他后脖子上的肉，“快着点儿行不行。”  
“您自个儿来。”  
“来不动。”  
“嚯，好家伙，就累我。”  
“九郎......”  
“撒娇也没用啊。”  
张云雷完好的那只腿轻轻动了一下，环上杨九郎的腰：“哥，您快着点儿，我求您。”  
杨九郎直起上身，把张云雷的衣服撩到脖子下面，伸出一只手指戳了戳他肚子上软绵绵的肉。  
“怎么光长肚子，别的地方都没二两肉。”  
“咱能不能别在床上唠了......”张云雷忽然挺了一下胯骨，颇流氓地碰了杨九郎腿根一下，但他胯骨有伤，一下就疼起来，龇牙咧嘴地倒在枕头上。  
杨九郎吓一跳：“还是我来，您千万别瞎动，我都怕待会儿掉一床小碎钉子。”  
“再说话我踹你了啊。”  
“别......”杨九郎俯下去和他咬耳朵，“等会儿您别求我就成。”  
他的手指沿着腰滑一圈，朝下摸，腿根早湿出一片汗，睡裤宽松，杨九郎的手掌热而潮，顺着揉弄几下，睡裤便鼓出一个羞涩的弧。  
“......我先翻下润滑啥的。”  
一管东西软绵绵砸到杨九郎胸口，张云雷的手还藏在枕头底下。  
“洗漱用品都不带，我还指望你？”  
“嗨，计生用品和洗漱用品咱区分开好不好？”顿了顿又说：“咱这好像也不用计生。”杨九郎趴在张云雷耳边低声了一句，手指绕着柱头打转。  
“生的出来么你。”  
他看见自己眼前的耳垂霎时红了个底掉，一阵薄薄的霞似的，惦记着再瞎说真不让碰了，手从睡裤里退出来，又把睡裤给人一条腿一条腿地脱了，看着两条细细瘦瘦的腿，杨九郎挠了挠头。  
“要不然你跪着？”  
张云雷又在枕下摸了一阵，甩出个一小片东西砸在杨九郎小腹上：“不想跪，膝盖疼，就这么着吧。”  
“怎么着啊，你都没亲我。”  
张云雷震惊地直起脖子，好像不认识说话的人，他们对视了半晌，张云雷认输：“行行行，孩子过来吧，我亲亲你。”  
他说，你躺下。  
两人掉了个个儿，张云雷故意坠在他身上，杨九郎信他动不了大动作，一手护着腰，一边提醒他慢着点儿。  
张云雷凑上去咬他鼻尖，故意拿曲起的膝盖蹭他腿沿，舌头在下巴上打了几个圈，顺着脖颈往下舔，一路往下，到腰时杨九郎一把捉了他拉裤头的手：“您别，差不多就成，我逗你玩儿呢。”  
湿软的舌尖不回答，撑开肚脐眼，再往下，张云雷低头不看他，只露出乖顺的发顶，他不用被牵制住的那只手，而用牙齿把裤沿拉下去，避开毛发，小心吮住顶端。  
轻轻一下，杨九郎几乎弹起来。  
“擦，辫儿，犯不着为我......”  
没人答话，张云雷有时顺从得过分，他半趴跪着含住，腰却抖得厉害，杨九郎扶着他的肩，想把他推开，濡湿的唇瓣已经吞了一半，他有点儿着急了，怕被彻底推开似的，急着用口腔去吮，舌头抵在茎身上游移，小心翼翼地收着牙齿。  
杨九郎无法，他的手陷进张云雷的发丝里，撩起他的刘海，眉下低垂着眼睫，鼻梁直挺，嘴唇开开合合，右半边脸颊被戳出一块鼓起，杨九郎便用手指弹了弹。  
“......嗯。”张云雷不耐烦地摇头，把杨九郎的手甩开，他张开嘴把阴茎吐出来，湿红的唇瓣间又伸出舌，从上至下把那话儿舔到底，手指握着囊袋用指甲轻轻地刮擦，一口咬在杨九郎腿根。  
咬痕泛出隐秘的红，杨九郎脑子糊成一片，有点手忙脚乱地去擦张云雷挂在下巴上的津液，张云雷打开他的手，自己胡乱抹了一通，呛了一下：“成了，剩下就你的活儿，好好干啊，干不好这月不发工资了。”  
“所以说官僚主义呢，”杨九郎把张云雷捞上身，按着肩胛骨中间压在心口，张云雷身上发烫，温暖得像能摸清每一缕血脉，“就栽队长手里了，不拿钱也认了。”  
“你就特么哄着我吧，小瞎子。”张云雷嘀咕一句，手摸上刚被自己扔出来的套儿，拿嘴撕了，问杨九郎：“我再用嘴给您戴上？”  
“您有洁癖没有啊？”杨九郎给他拢住不动，拿东西蹭他腿根那儿的软肉，“自个儿的事儿自个儿做吧我。”  
张云雷就着姿势骑在他身上，自己开了润滑涂在手指上，摸索着往后送。他一声不吭，面无表情，不像动情的样子，眉毛上挂了汗，嘴唇湿漉漉的，杨九郎瞧他的样子，总觉得是自己被睡了回，但谁睡谁不一样？他倒怕他腿疼。  
张云雷的手指细长，为了能深一些又趴在杨九郎身上，杨九郎的下巴贴着他头顶，能感受到他一耸一耸地动着，腿夹紧了自己的腰，性器蹭在自己小腹上，黏糊糊的。  
“角儿，您好了么？”问是问了，手却不老实地沾了润滑摸上他臀尖，张云雷一抖，一根手指便蹭着抵进去了。  
“操......”  
杨九郎比他自己还要动作温柔，肠壁被拓开了不少，张云雷的毛病就是前戏长，里面又小又紧，每次床上不是百分之百配合都弄不到最后，杨九郎对进入他没什么执念，把人压在床上操得哆嗦着直哭还是身体好着的时候，张云雷也嫌麻烦，腻歪着吻一圈，你帮我，我帮你，差不多得了。  
可这也没减损俩人的耐心，张云雷的困意都磨碎了，他的手指被迫退出来，杨九郎把里面捻开，润滑搅在甬道里都是热的。他自然知道自己角儿里面有多热有多好，杨九郎的手指退出来，想问他能坐进去么，张云雷自己就蹭着往下吃。  
“今儿这么积极呢？”杨九郎分开他汗湿的额发，“慢点儿......坐坏了没处赔啊张云雷。”  
“闭嘴成吗……”  
“您的嘴倒是吃着呢。”  
张云雷不好发火，干脆一口气坐到底儿，两人都抽了口气，张云雷扯他的脸颊，团团的肉陷在手指尖，他说：“掐死你我。”  
杨九郎拿逗他当乐，搂着腰圈在怀里，顺着力道往里送，湿滑的内里还是太紧了，他角儿就这副德行，咬得他像这辈子没开过荤，咬得他想立刻缴械投降，再吻着他眼角说好话求他。张云雷的腰在他手上，顶一下就抖一下，难耐又缓慢地颤动着。  
“......再也不弄了，啊......你轻点儿。“张云雷试着把自己打得更开一些，眼角发红。  
“轻点儿又要使唤我重点儿，我上你还是你上我，角儿？“杨九郎掰着张云雷的下巴把嘴堵上，压着尾椎骨撞了几下里面，柔软敏感的肠肉往内缩，张云雷被收缴了句子，一句囫囵话也不会说，小腿抽搐起来，只能用鼻音抵抗。  
湿淋淋的舌尖相互缠在一块儿，舔着下唇往上唇挪，一颗不明显的虎牙磕在杨九郎嘴角，尝不够似的咬回来，张云雷的鼻尖蹭着他的鼻尖，断断续续从口中呼出短促的声。他把自己从唇齿间拉回来，气息还没抚平，喘着气道：“你等，你等下回的。”  
一口含上杨九郎的耳垂，细细厮磨那块软肉，杨九郎倒是不慌不忙，把着他的腰一深一浅地戳他，他总能坐到一种很深的地步，窄紧的甬道里卷着粘腻的润滑和体液，张云雷被缓慢的试探磨得受不了，狠咬了一下杨九郎耳后，足尖却发抖难捱，声音里染了一层哑：“会不会弄……”  
“您那儿太难找了，受得了受不了啊这个。”杨九郎的小指从他小腹上揩过去，轻掐住挺立的顶端，虚握在掌心揉弄了几下，张云雷立刻弓起背，比插入的反应还大，整个眼角都是红的，嘴唇紧紧抿起来。  
“我先帮您弄出来？”  
“杨九郎……你故意的是不是？”张云雷撑住自己，“弄你大爷，啊……我错了我错了，你好好的，操，你他妈再掐！”  
杨九郎搂着他的腰故意往摸索到的点儿上擦过去，甬道已经被驯得服帖，乖乖吸附着性器，他吻张云雷脸侧的几颗小痣，不疾不徐拿嘴唇地啄他：“你松点儿，别咬得太紧，我动都难动。”  
“不会动滚出去。”  
“你看你看，老撵出去像话么。”杨九郎手上仍捋着柱身，指尖挑开顶头捻弄着脆弱的软肉，身下就势往上顶，他动作不重，也知道身上人受不住太激烈的顶弄，磨杵似的在小穴里慢慢地推。张云雷显然被逼急了，鼻音逐渐变了甜腻的调儿，喉结上下滑动着吞咽，自己配合着略略送着腰，他虽不能大动，身体却足够的软，一身嶙峋的骨头也能绕在指尖似的，杨九郎确实比他懂他的身体，细细弱弱的电流从尾椎骨上滑过去，却又不痛快，逼得他恨不得垂头啐他一口，一口啐融在舌尖，都是稀里糊涂的呻吟。  
“九郎，九郎，我腿疼。”  
“腿疼？”杨九郎听了这句就冒汗，他也实在没法儿说停就停，哄着人倒自个儿怀里，揽着腰把人调换到自己身下，张云雷锁骨里汗津津的，脖颈上经络分明，淡青色的血管在皮肤下凸出来，杨九郎忍住了没咬上去，只把胯骨小心握在掌中，自己往里楔也更慢了些，张云雷倒是被这样逼出了眼泪，杨九郎还在问他疼不疼，热气就扑在他睫毛上。  
张云雷摇头，他环着杨九郎的腰把人往身体里按：“你别……别不动……”  
“我不敢动了，腿真不疼啊？”  
“不疼，管不上腿了……九郎九郎……”  
他一没办法就抓溺水人的浮木似的喊杨九郎的名字，叫起来千回百转，间着急促的呼吸。杨九郎也不忍心晾着他在那儿，还是狠了心把角儿按进床里，笞他的软肉，咬他滑动的喉结，一只本扶着腰的手掌配合着捋动他身前，又暂放了手，把他的腰折起来。杨九郎从上往下看，明显看见张云雷的眉头打了结，痛苦、不耐和欢愉交杂在一块儿，眼睛半阖着，嘴唇含了小半片在嘴里。  
杨九郎实在无法形容这种磨折的感受，隔着稀释的润滑和安全套，他在他角儿身体里反复碾着，把他轧得要碎了化了一样，他无法再顾忌腿疼与否的问题，这时候血都冲了脑子和下身，压了腰就把那副身子抵着顶到最战栗的深处。张云雷又咬住自己的唇，黏糊糊的鼻音淌出来，他下面抖得厉害，被钉穿的快感伴着疼痛使他浑身是汗水，他昂头任凭小腹抽搐打颤，稀薄的汁水从穴里流出来，身前也松懈了，白浊直滴到肚皮的软肉上。  
杨九郎压着他不让动，低声骂了句“操”，又伸手把他的嘴唇从口中解放出来，一根手指放在张云雷牙下：“别老咬自己个儿成么，咬我。”  
张云雷说不出话，泪从眼角溢出来，张嘴慢慢含住了杨九郎的指尖，他没有一口咬住，而是像鹿吃浆果那样轻轻吮了一下。

 

张云雷半倚着床头看杨九郎从自己里面退出来，他拿指头掰着自己腿根，润滑和别的体液把穴口濡湿了，钉子楔进骨头里的疼又泛上来，他干脆闭了眼，迷迷瞪瞪听扔东西的声音，杨九郎走时带出床的一阵响动，他问张云雷要不要先去洗个澡。  
“你先，先别管我。”  
“腿还疼呢？”杨九郎又回过身，跪在床上看他腿上的伤，“真不来了以后，我扶着你？”  
“成。”张云雷伸出一只手臂，“拉我。”  
两个人挤在同一淋浴下，隔着水雾，杨九郎看见张云雷腰胯上和腿上的伤，他已经看了很多遍，今后也会继续看下去，心总是空落。  
张云雷的困意压在眼皮上，他无心辨认伤口，几乎是被半抱着带上床的。杨九郎打开手机看了一眼，勉强还能让他睡上几个小时，他自己先撑不住，倒在一边睡了，张云雷推他胳膊一下：“滚回你屋去。”  
“太困了，眼睛都睁不开了角儿，借我睡睡呗。”  
张云雷不再动他，伸长胳膊要去熄灯，杨九郎忽然又直起身子，说：“我还是回去吧，明儿又要有人说了。”  
“说嘛？”  
“反正也就几步路，走了啊。”  
“不许。”  
杨九郎转身正要走，小指就被勾住了，谁知道张云雷哪儿学来这么多的法子治他，他被一股温柔的力气拖到床上，灯顺手就熄了，窗帘未合上的一角正显露着半个隐约的月。  
张云雷的唇靠在他耳背上：“不许走，我同意了么就走？”  
“那我睡了，你也睡会儿，要不然……”  
“别说话，叨叨着烦死了，以后弄我的时候不许说话，谁家、谁家那时候话多？”张云雷的吐息落在他颈后。  
“成，我闭上嘴不就得了。”杨九郎拢住腰间环过来的手，“您睡吧，我不走。”  
黑暗里两个人的轮廓化作暗蓝色的山，张云雷抱着他的腰，杨九郎悄悄把小拇指搭上张云雷的，勾在一块儿，好像长长久久地分不开一样。


End file.
